


【南北车】边亲热边录制视频

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 7





	【南北车】边亲热边录制视频

5.边亲热边录制视频  
————分割线————  
“阿绫，这摄像机是谁的？”洛天依从茶几下面发现了一台摄像机。  
“可能是言和的吧。”乐正绫看了看言和色(？)的摄像机。  
“诶诶诶，还有电诶。”洛天依打开相机发现还剩不少电量。  
“来来来，小妞给大爷我笑一个。”洛天依举着相机对着乐正绫拍摄，空闲的手挑着她的下巴。  
“看来小天依上次反攻一下就想彻底翻身了哈。”乐正绫挑了挑眉毛，抓着洛天依的手腕将她扔到沙发上，俯身压了上去。  
“乐正绫！你是不是忘了上次是谁一边喊着给我一边蹭我腰的！”洛天依将相机甩到沙发上，双手拽着乐正绫的衣领，拉进两人的距离，碧绿的眼眸狠狠瞪着她。  
“洛天依！你给我下药就算了，明知道我是第一次还直接把那玩意儿塞进来你是不知道我事后有多疼，你也不想想你第一次我对你多温柔。”乐正绫同样反手拽住洛天依的衣领，红色的眼眸深处带着愤怒。  
“我……呜~阿绫我不是故意的。”自知没理的洛天依松开了手，略带委屈地看着乐正绫，“我……我也不知道上次自己怎么了。”  
“呼……算了。”乐正绫叹了口气，松手揉了揉洛天依的灰发。  
“呜~阿绫不要生气~”洛天依伸手搂住了乐正绫的脖子，说话时的热气尽数撒在她的颈侧。  
“小天依，让我不生气很简单啊。”乐正绫侧头吻了吻洛天依的脸颊。  
洛天依听到这个称呼也不打算抵抗了，反正没什么用，自己也不是黑化的状态，反攻注定失败。  
乐正绫看洛天依没有反应便当做她默认了，拉开洛天依的双手让她平躺在沙发上。  
“嘶，阿绫，背后有东西。”乐正绫还没下一步动作，洛天依突然就弹了起来，看了眼刚才躺的地方，方方正正的言和色相机立在那里。  
“啧。”乐正绫皱了皱眉头，随手将相机扔到茶几上然后压在洛天依身上。  
然而，还在录像的相机正正好对着两人，此时的它仿佛老司机言和附身。  
没有去管相机的乐正绫吻住了洛天依，她也没做抵抗，乖乖地让乐正绫进来了，小舌主动地缠上了她的舌头。  
两人热吻之时，乐正绫已经解开了洛天依的衣服，修长的手指在白皙的皮肤上游走，仔细看可以发现洛天依在微微颤抖。  
“唔~哈……”乐正绫在洛天依快要呼吸困难的时候离开了她的唇，透明的银线连着两人的小舌，洛天依的嘴角还有着因为来不及吞咽而流下的津液。  
“小天依今天很主动啊。”乐正绫舔舐着洛天依的耳垂，感觉到她用膝盖蹭着自己的侧腹，嘴角不由得勾了勾。  
“呜~”洛天依双颊红彤彤的，将脸埋在乐正绫的颈侧，似乎是害羞了。  
“都主动了干嘛还要害羞。”乐正绫在洛天依的锁骨上留下淡淡的牙印，湿热的吻到了雪峰，舌尖绕着红缨打转，等到她挺立起来便用牙齿轻轻咬住摩擦，右手握住了另外一边，揉捏时指甲有意无意地划过红缨，引来洛天依一阵颤抖。  
“唔啊~阿……阿绫~”洛天依轻咬下唇，胸口的快感刺激了下身，感觉到有液体分泌出来。  
乐正绫的左手已经抵达了洛天依的私密地带，将她的内裤拉到膝盖处，感觉到上面的湿润，嘴角带上了坏笑。  
“呐，小天依已经湿了呢。”乐正绫的指尖顺着缝隙滑动却怎么也不进去。  
“唔~阿绫……坏~”洛天依羞得睁不开眼睛，双手抱着乐正绫，腿已经无意识地缠上了她的腰。  
乐正绫满意地看着难得主动地洛天依，手指分开花瓣捏住了花核，轻轻按压。  
“啊~”洛天依一时没忍住喊出了声，迷离的眼睛无意间看到了相机上有节奏地闪烁的红点，被快感占据的大脑清醒了一瞬间，“阿绫！唔~哈……等…啊！”  
洛天依的话还没说完乐正绫的手指已经闯进了小穴，大脑再次变得混沌，快感操控着身体，内壁收缩想要乐正绫的深入。  
“小天依今天真的很主动呢~”乐正绫嘴角的笑容透露了她的心情，难得没有为难洛天依，食指也挤进了狭窄的小穴，两根手指快速抽动起来。  
“唔啊~哈……阿绫…慢……点…受……受不…了了~”洛天依的呻吟声刺激着乐正绫，找到了敏感点便狠狠撞击，每次都精准无误。  
“啊~”洛天依原本无力地双手突然收紧，双腿紧紧缠着乐正绫的腰，内壁不规则地收缩几下后温热的爱液打湿了她的手指和沙发。  
“哈……”洛天依浑身无力地躺在沙发上，紧闭着双眼等待高潮退去。  
“天依你刚刚走神了，是吧？”乐正绫抱着洛天依手肘撑在她的身侧。  
“相……相机的……哈…录像没关……”洛天依喘着粗气，同样抱住了乐正绫，现在是正午，困意开始涌现。  
“嗯？”乐正绫腾出手拿过相机发现确实一直在录，无奈地叹了口气，正想着怎么解决就听见洛天依的喃喃自语。  
“阿绫~不生气了。”低头一看，洛天依的小手紧紧拉着自己的衣服缩在自己怀里睡着了。  
“我就没生过天依的气。”乐正绫无奈地笑了笑，用毯子包着洛天依将她放回卧室，坐在床边看着她熟睡的脸，嘴角不自觉地上扬，相机的事早就忘了。  
言和:不愧是我的相机，盒饭加电池。


End file.
